Justo como él
by SoraLove
Summary: Bucky Barnes fue el compañero de batallas del Capitán América durante mucho tiempo, antes de que este lo creyese muerto, una vez que sus vidas vuelven a juntarse ahora como el soldado del invierno, volver a ser justo como eran antes es algo por demás complicado con sus nuevas vidas. (Universo del Comic) [Stucky]
1. Acto 1

**Justo como él**

* * *

 **Acto 1**

* * *

Esa tarde cuando recién se metía el sol, Bucky salió a dar un paseo y pensar en qué dirección iba su vida, ahora que no era más el soldado del invierno o más bien lo era en la penumbra con el ideal de defender a los desprotegidos; Las cosas no marchaban bien con Natasha, era la relación más larga que había tenido aunque nunca involucrándola demasiado, ella era un alma libre y no había peor castigo para la pelirroja que permanecer en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. _"No necesitas protegerme"_ eso fue lo último que escucho de ella antes de que las cosas se complicaran entre ambos. Romanoff podía comprenderlo, ambos fueron usados por HYDRA y durante mucho antes de que él supiera quien era en verdad, gracias al cubo cósmico, pudo vivir con ella. Vino a su mente como ambos hablaban tan abiertamente de cosas que le hubiera gustado compartir con Steve.

 _ **-Dormí con Clint-**_

 _ **-Lo sé-**_

 _ **-¿No te importa?**_ _-pregunto la viuda negra mientras se vestía_

 _-_ _ **hemos dejado en claro nuestra relación Natasha-**_

 _ **-Eres increíble-**_ _sonrió-_ _ **Barton es muy celoso pero tu… eres como un niño que me busca cuando se siente solo-**_

 _ **-Tú haces lo mismo-**_ _le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se ponía los pantalones-_ _ **somos iguales querida-**_

 _ **-Quizás por eso el sexo es grandioso-**_

 _ **-Puede ser-**_

 _ **-Pero ambos sabemos que… amamos a alguien más-**_

 _ **-Tú lo haces**_ _-se acercó al marco de la puerta-_ _ **Deberías estar con Barton y dejar de hacerlo sufrir así-**_

 _ **-Clint quiere un estilo de vida que no es para mí**_ _-suspiro-_ _ **el retiro no está en mi mente en estos momentos y además es un idiota-**_

 _ **-Pero amas a ese idiota Natasha-**_ _acaricio su cabello-_ _ **Además te preocupa perderlo, no lo quieres cerca porque crees que eso te hace débil cuando es mentira-**_

 _ **-No me psicoanalices Barnes-**_ _lo miro molesta-_ _ **Tu sabes a quien amas y no has hecho nada al respecto así que no puedes reclamarme nada-**_

 _ **-No es así-**_

 _ **-¡Oh vamos, ni tú te crees eso!-**_

 _ **-Debo irme-**_

 _ **-Bien, no sigamos enfrentando la realidad, se nos da bien eso-**_

Volvió en sí de aquel recuerdo cuando se encontró con Sam, quien lo había citado en una cafetería para charlar y ver cómo iba todo. El moreno le dijo que las cosas estaban bien aunque extrañaba las misiones que tenían juntos al lado del Cap, Bucky suspiro en melancolía, no había memorias más felices que sus años como el compañero del Capitán América, héroe de la nación y que acabo con muchos nazis. Para el adolescente Bucky Barnes ser aliado de su gran héroe era un sueño hecho realidad, aunque Steve lo tratara como si tuviera cinco años no importaba porque él estaba feliz a su lado. Pero desde aquel ataque de zemo y su regreso de la "muerte" como el soldado del invierno, ellos se habían distanciado un poco.

 **-¿No lo has visto?-**

 **-No-** esquivo su mirada- **Está ocupado con SHIELD y creo que la última vez fue durante el conflicto con Stark-**

 **-Ya pasaron dos años de eso-**

- **hemos estado ocupados-**

 **-Deberías ir a verlo** -tomo su café- **El Cap ha estado muy extraño en los últimos meses-**

 **-¿Esta bien?-**

 **-Si** -titubeó- **Pero creo que SHIELD lo tiene agotado, no lo he visto sonreír en el tiempo que he estado con él-**

 **-Entiendo-**

El castaño se veía notablemente preocupado y eso lo sabía Wilson, por eso lo había citado, ambos eran demasiado estúpidos como para decir la verdad, que deseaban verse y por eso no se habían encontrado en dos malditos años.

 **-La única persona que puede poner una sonrisa en la cara del Cap eres tu Barnes-**

 **-Te equivocas Wilson** -suspiro- **Debiste consultar a Carter no a mí-**

 **-¡Oh Sharon esta con él! Ambos están trabajando juntos como siempre pero ella también está preocupada, ella fue quien me dijo que te invitara-**

 **-El viejo debe estar esforzándose de más por eso debe tener cara de pocos amigos** -sonrió- **Eso paso antes del ataque de Zemo, estaba muy agotado físicamente pero su mentalidad es ser un terco-**

Una sonrisa surco aquella comisura del rostro del castaño, en verdad solo necesitaba una excusa para ver a Steve, lo extrañaba tanto desde que recupero sus memorias, sentía que debía estar a su lado como hace tantos años, pero ya había alguien que lo cuidaba y lo amaba, bucky se sentía fuera de lugar. Su admiración no había disminuido ahora en este nuevo siglo, sin embargo aquellos sentimientos se hacían más fuertes ahora que lo veía como su igual. Cuando llegaron a la enorme mansión donde vivian los novios perfectos de américa, Sharon fue la primera en recibirlos, la verdad es que ella se veía acabada por un estilo de vida que demandaba sacrificio además de que el suero ayudaba a Steve a verse siempre joven.

 **-Hola Wilson, Barnes-**

 **-Agente 13** -la saludo- **Luce hermosa como siempre-**

 **-Mentiras** -le sonrió- **Pero gracias-**

 **-¿Dónde está el sujeto en cuestión?-** dijo Wilson mientras tomaba una cerveza que le había ofrecido la mujer **-¿Sigue en su oficina?-**

 **-Steve a estado tan distinto en estos meses** -se sentó a su lado **-de hecho ahora que lo pienso a estado así por más tiempo pero no lo notaba por el exceso de trabajo, las peleas con stark son más frecuentes y no quiere escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a Carol-**

 **-Las peleas con Stark son la respuesta natural hacia ese idiota-** bromeo bucky- **pero lo de la capitán si es preocupante-**

 **-Sam ha venido a verlo pero el sigue igual** -carter tomo las manos de bucky con las suyas- **Creo que eres el único que él escucharía ¿Podrías hablar con él?-**

 **-No necesitas pedírmelo** -se puso de pie- **Steve a preocupado a muchos con su actitud y de seguro no se ha percatado de ello, tengo que darle unos buenos golpes para que reaccione-**

 **-Cuando te patee el trasero no vengas llorando-** se burló el moreno.

 **-Muy gracioso Wilson-**

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse, le hacía falta. Aquel hombre que amaba era un completo extraño en su hogar, las veces que había estado con él en la cama, sentía como si solo la usara para masturbarse y no era el amante cariñoso que hace tiempo, tenía miedo de perderlo que ahora le importara que ella no luciera joven como hace años. Antes de entrar a la oficina bucky se acercó lo bastante a la puerta como para escuchar la voz de Steve discutir con alguien, seguramente estaba al teléfono, solo alcanzo a escuchar _"No tenemos tiempo para esto"_ antes de que terminara la llamada.

 **-¿Muy ocupado?-**

El castaño abrió la puerta del despacho sin preguntar o llamar antes, Steve estaba sentado con un semblante de fastidio por quien había entrado sin reparos a su oficina pero aquella expresión cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando vio de quien se trataba, su mirada se ilumino casi por completo.

- **¡¿Bucky?!-**

- **Tanto tiempo Cap-** le sonrió- **Espero no haber interrumpido algo importante-**

 **-¡Para nada!-**

Sin que Buck pudiera darse cuenta ya lo estaba abrazando, había extrañado mucho a su ex compañero que intensifico aquel abrazo, ambos permanecieron callados por un sólido minuto, el castaño podía sentir como Steve había perdido peso y su semblante se notaba agotado, mientras que el rubio solo se concentró en sentirlo tan cerca como le fuera posible y aspiro su aroma, amaba hacer eso.

- **¡¿Cómo has estado Steve?!-**

- **Bien** -se separaron solo un poco- **¡Me alegra verte! ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Sucedió algo malo?-**

 **-No** -se rio- **¿No puedo visitar a mi mejor amigo?-**

 **-Hace dos años que no nos vemos-**

 **-Bueno** -esquivo su mirada- **Tu tampoco me habías buscado-**

 **-¡Lo siento!-**

 **-No importa eso ahora-** le sonrió el rubio- **Vas a quedarte a cenar obviamente-**

 **-¡Seguro!-**

Steve estaba feliz, se notaba en su mirada y para Bucky era un placer culposo, ser la causa de esa felicidad lo hacía sentir tan bien. Aunque él lo conocía desde la segunda guerra mundial y sentía algo por él nunca había puesto nombre a aquel sentimiento, que después supo que era amor y deseo, en verdad las noches en el campamento a su lado fueron las mejores y más tormentosas por igual. Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder tenerlo a su vez.

Ya la cena estaba preparada y Carter era una excelente anfitriona, en verdad bucky trataba de estar feliz por Steve pero había una razón por la que no lo visitaba y era que Rogers era feliz con alguien más, siempre era otra persona y nunca él. Se negaba a sí mismo, no aceptaba que lo amaba, Natasha le había dicho infinidad de veces que se notaba que estaba dispuesto a morir por Steve y técnicamente ya lo había hecho, pero Barnes no veían más que amistad entre ambos.

 **-Gracias por la cena, estoy repleto-**

 **-Me alegra que te gustara Sam-** sonrió la mujer

 **-Estuvo deliciosa-**

 **-Gracias Barnes-**

 **-Bueno** -Sam se puso de pie- **es hora de regresar a casa, Barnes ¿Quieres que te lleve?-**

 **-Seguro-**

 **-Bucky** -los interrumpió Steve- **Quédate un poco más, la verdad es que no hablamos mucho-**

 **-No quiero importunarlos en verdad vendré en otra ocasión-**

 **-James-** Lo llamo Sharon- **No nos inoportunas, no dejes a Steve así cuando se ve tan contento de verte-**

Los presentes acompañaron a Sam hasta la entrada, lo despidieron mientras que Steve regresaba a su sala de estar con Barnes, se sentaron a hablar del pasado, siempre lo hacían cuando se reencontraban, Sharon había terminado de poner orden en la mesa cuando se despidió de ambos para irse a dormir, bucky desvió la mirada cuando la rubia beso a su amigo antes de irse, aquello lo había notado Steve pero no dijo nada. Una vez que estaban solos de nuevo, seguían hablando como si nada, las horas pasaban y ya eran más de las dos de la mañana.

 **-Quédate, ya es muy tarde de todas formas** -le ofreció Steve

 **-¿Cómo si alguien pudiese atacar al soldado del invierno?-** se burló- **En la noche, ellos deben tener más miedo de mí en las calles-**

 **-No digas eso** -su semblante cambio- **Vamos te mostrare el cuarto de huéspedes-**

 **-Tu casa es enorme-**

 **-Todo gracias al trabajo de Sharon y que SHIELD quiere comprarme siempre-**

 **-Ya veo-**

Bajaron las escaleras, hasta aquel cuarto en el sótano, no estaba mal pero parecía más de esos cuartos que salen en las películas de terror donde si te quedas a dormir amanecerás muerto. Una vez dentro Steve le enseño el lugar, el cual tenía una regadera continua y unas camisetas limpias para que pudiera dormir mejor.

- **Gracias Steve-**

 **-Si necesitas algo puedes llamarme, iré a la oficina-**

 **-¡¿No vas a dormir?!-**

 **-Tengo mucho trabajo aun Buck, no puedo dejarlo para después-**

 **-Steve-** su sujeto de los hombros- **Debes descansar, Estas muy estresado y podrías enfermarte-**

El rubio no le respondió, solo se le quedo viendo ensimismado, suspiro y después le sonrió. _"Si estoy un poco estresado"_ dijo mientras se agarraba su cuello en señal de cansancio, buck sonrió y lo sentó en una silla que estaba cerca, comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros, antes lo hacían cuando estaban en el frente de batalla. El rubio cerro los ojos y dejo que Barnes siguiera, hasta que los dedos del soldado llegaron al cabello del rubio, ¡oh que sensación más placentera! Pensó Steve.

 **-¿Te molesta?-**

 **-No-**

 **-¿Quieres que siga solo en los hombros?-**

 **-No, sigue así** -suspiro- **Es muy relajante, pero…-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-¿Podrás hacerlo de frente?-**

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Soralove.-** Tenía que hacerlo en actos pero imaginen que es un fic largo repartido en escenas. No soy buena para los Oneshot siempre quiero hacerlo de tres o cuatro capítulos así que este formato me pareció interesante. Gracias de antemano por leer mi fic, no tengo mucho que agregar más que está basado en partes del comic de capitán america


	2. Acto 2

**Justo como él**

* * *

 **Acto 2**

* * *

Bucky se puso frente a la silla donde estaba sentado el rubio, Steve lo veía hacia arriba, su rostro quedaba a la altura del pecho de buck, podría jurar que escuchaba sus latidos, tan poderosos como una tormenta. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Barnes? ¿En que estaba pensando? No, no estaba pensando. Siguió acariciando la cabeza del capitán américa pasando su cabello entre sus dedos, el rubio seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la respiración de compañero en su rostro. El castaño paso saliva, los labios de Steve se venían tan malditamente tentadores, supo que había llegado demasiado lejos para su propia salud mental y su fuerza de voluntad.

 **-Creo que es hora de dormir-**

 **-¿Eh?-** abrió los ojos **-¿Tienes sueño?-**

 **-Un poco, además debes ir a descansar-**

Antes de que pudiese moverse, Steve ya tenía sus manos en las caderas de este, bucky lo vio directamente mientras sin decir nada intentaba alejarse de su agarre.

 **-¿Steve?-**

El rubio que había estado sentado todo este tiempo se puso de pie y aun sujeto de él, lo beso. Barnes no sabía qué hacer, porque obviamente deseaba corresponder el beso pero eso no podía estar pasando, Steve no podía estar besándolo en realidad. Pero aquel beso fue fugaz, paso a ser besos entre el cuello y sus manos a recorren hambrientas su cuerpo, pegando su ser al suyo como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

 **-¡Steve detente!-**

Se detuvo, como si hubiese sido una orden, el rubio lo miro a los ojos esperando algo más que aquello, pero no había nada. Bucky estaba sonrojado, miraba hacia todos lados esperando a su vez que Steve le dijera que diablos estaba pensando.

 **-Steve debes estar muy cansado** -paso saliva **-¿Qué diablos haces?-**

 **-Buck** -acaricio su rostro- **Te deseo tanto-**

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

 **-¡Oh, como lo he hecho desde que te conocí! Cuando eras un joven que no seguía ordenes, cuando fuiste mi compañero en el campo de batalla, todas esas noches que dormías a mi lado y no podía tenerte-**

 **-¡Debes estar ebrio Steve!-** se alejó hasta la puerta pero el rubio lo detuvo- **No sigas…-**

 **-Cuando pude amarte sin reparo fuimos separados, te creí muerto-**

 **-Steve-**

 **-Tu no me recordabas y además** -se detuvo- **Tú estabas con alguien más, todos mis deseos no tenían sentido si tu no deseabas lo mismo-**

 **-Pero tú tienes a Sharon-**

 **-y tú a Natasha-**

Aquello sonó a reclamo por parte de Steve con un dejo de odio al nombrar a la pelirroja, no tenía sentido, Rogers no ere el mismo. Estar sumido en su trabajo con SHIELD habían afectado su mente y ahora creía amar a bucky, al menos es lo que se decía a sí mismo el castaño en esta situación.

- **Pero en esta noche estando solos pude sentirlo-** hizo una pausa- **Tú me deseas también-**

 **-Yo…no-**

 **-Bucky-**

Volvió a tenerlo cerca, abrazándolo por detrás susurrando a su oído, recargado en su hombro mientras lo hacía. La sangre subía por el cuerpo del castaño, no podía ser cierto todo lo que estaba pasando pero temía despertar de aquel sueño, temía decirle que no lo amaba cuanto se moría de ganas por tenerlo. Cerro los ojos para poder procesar todo lo que estaba pasando mientras, Steve mordía su cuello a la par que sus manos sujetaban sus pectorales.

 **-Ah…-**

 **-Bucky, dime que no deseas esto tanto como yo-**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-Dímelo y me detengo-** suspiro- **prometo no te molestare más-**

Quizás esto sea un fantasía que tenía Steve, hacerlo con su compañero de guerra, alguna razón oculta detrás, el alcohol, el estrés al que había estado sometido o quizás solo curiosidad pero Barnes estaba tan desesperado por estar con él aunque fuese solo una vez y quizás arrepentirse el resto de su vida que dejar escapar esa oportunidad.

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-Steve, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras-**

 **-Quiero, que tú también lo desees-** lamio su cuello- **Bucky…-**

 **-También lo deseo, lo he deseado desde siempre-**

El cuerpo de bucky se sentía ligero en los brazos de Steve al llevarlo cargando hasta la cama, el rubio comenzó a desvestirlo con desespero, como si su piel quemara. Steve se quitó la camisa mientras no dejaba de besarlo ni un momento, bucky fue quien se encargó de quitarle los pantalones. Una vez semidesnudos, solo con su ropa interior que les dejaba ver sus erecciones siguieron tocándose debajo de las sabanas. James estaba totalmente extasiado de estar a la merced del rubio, este seguía recorriendo cada rincón de bucky con su lengua, entre besos y mordidas. Cuando ambos miembros estaban cerca rozándose uno con el otro, fue que Barnes se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de uno de sus tantos sueños húmedos con Steve, esta vez estaba pasando, lo estaban haciendo. Rogers acariciaba el cabello largo de bucky, aprendió a amar esa melena rebelde. La boca del castaño, ansiosa de sentirlo, se fue hasta el pene devorándolo de una sola vez.

 **-¡Ah…Buck!-**

Su lengua saboreaba cuanto podía, la humedad de aquella cavidad y su calidez hacían volver loco al rubio, quien se arqueo de placer con tan solo sentirla. Se recostó en aquella enorme cama mientras veían complacido a su amante hacerle el mejor sexo oral de su vida. Aquellas sensaciones que lo excitaban solo con su respiración en su pelvis, hicieron fácil que este se viniera de inmediato. El compañero del capitán américa parecía complacido de su trabajo bien hecho. Steve se abalanzo contra él. Sentía su cuerpo arder de deseos y su erección volvía a hacerse latente, quería tenerlo para él solo, quería metérsela con desesperación. Bucky estaba debajo de Steve, lo miraba lleno de deseo en sus ojos tan azules como en sus sueños, su cabello despeinado fuera de su imagen de soldado perfecto, estaba impaciente y él lo sabía.

 **-Steve-**

 **-Buck…-**

Lo beso, desaforadamente, como si le faltara la respiración y solo la encontrara en él, con ambas manos sujeto a Barnes de las muñecas mientras este seguía el camino de sus besos por el cuello y pecho del soldado del invierno. Bucky se liberó de aquellas manos para arañar la espalda de Steve, deseaba pegarlo más a su cuerpo, ser uno con él, quería sentirlo dentro suyo. El castaño se abrió de piernas, con ellas se aferró a la espalda del rubio, le estaba diciendo que él tampoco podía esperar.

 **-No quiero lastimarte-**

 **-Jamás podrías-** le sonrió- **Házmelo Steve-**

Steve se paró, aun con bucky sujetado a su ser, fue hasta la repisa por el lubricante, el castaño se rio de ser como un pequeño coala para el capitán que ni se esforzó en llevarlo consigo. Lo amaba, Bucky lo había amado desde hace mucho y a pesar de todo lo seguía amando. De vuelta a la cama y con ayuda de dos dedos que preparaban el cuerpo del ansioso hombre con brazo metálico. Pudo sentir lentamente como le hacia el amor, como se adentraba a él y este lo recibiría todo, quería todo de Steve, ser solo ellos dos como en la segunda guerra mundo y nadie más. Pudo sentir como unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos, había esperado tanto aquello que ahora al sentir su cuerpo en movimientos rítmico con el de Rogers parecía una utopía. Lo habían hecho y sus cuerpos quedaron rendidos en aquella cama, pero Steve no podía quedarse y bucky lo sabía, él se quedó en aquel cuarto oscuro, con una sensación agridulce. No pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo al sentirse abandonado, él había aceptado aquella aventura o experiencia de una sola noche, pero su corazón le pedía más, nunca tendría suficiente de Steve.

A la mañana siguiente Rogers había preparado un desayuno increíble, Sharon se veía tranquila de saber que Steve se sentía mejor consigo mismo sin sospechar siquiera que había sucedido entre Barnes y su novio.

 **-Pareces de mejor humor-**

 **-Lo estoy-** respondió sincero- **Gracias a ti-**

 **-Sabemos que no es así** -lo beso- **Es porque vino tu amigo-**

 **-Pero me dijo Sam que tú estabas preocupada por mí, por eso fue que vino-**

 **-Te veías muy agobiado-** se sujetó a su cuello - **haría cualquier cosas por ti, Steve-**

 **-Lo sé-**

Bucky veía todo desde lo lejos, la vida perfecta de su héroe de la infancia, aquella enorme casa y estando con la mujer que amaba. Cuando ellos terminaron de besarse con ternura fue que Barnes se acercó y los saludo, sentándose a la mesa. Los tres desayunaron juntos, hablaron de algunas cosas relacionadas a SHIELD, Sharon trajo al tema a Natasha, Steve no se veía muy feliz al ver a bucky expresarse de la pelirroja con tanto afecto, Carter se había hecho buena amiga de Romanoff y sugirió que debían tener una cita doble un día de estos, bucky sonrió. El castaño no había acabado sus hot cakes, los miraba pensativo, mientras la miel se escurría de un lado.

 **-Debo ir a la oficina general** -se puso de pie la mujer- **caballeros podría encargarles recoger la mesa, prometo hacerles una cena deliciosa-**

 **-Gracias pero creo que solo será para Steve** -hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- **Debo regresar, pero gracias por todo-**

 **-¿Tan rápido?** -pregunto el rubio

 **-Steve, el hizo un esfuerzo en venir a verte. Te doy las gracias por eso-**

 **-No me agradezcas-** la miro fijamente- **de verdad…-**

 **-No seas modesto** -beso a Steve antes de despedirse **-Entonces hasta la próxima vez Barnes-**

Solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, steve no espero a escuchar el auto de Sharon encender, estaba conteniéndose durante todo el desayuno. Fue donde bucky y lo beso, este lo aparto de su lado, estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberlo hecho con Steve, por dejarse llevar por sus deseos y no usar la cabeza. ¿En que estaba pensando? La mujer era perfecta para Steve y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-**

 **-No debimos hacerlo Steve-**

 **-Pero, tú… queríamos hacerlo-**

 **-Fueron más fuertes nuestras ganas de quitarnos los pantalones que no pensamos que podíamos lastimar a alguien en el proceso… Sharon no se merece esto-** lo miro fijamente- **Nat Tampoco-**

El rubio cargo a bucky para ponerlo en la mesa, no sin antes tirar los platos en el camino del castaño, aquellas ropas que traía bucky eran suyas, el mismo las había dejado para que este las usaras, se acostó en su pecho para tranquilizarse, estaba furioso.

 **-¿Steve?-**

 **-¡Lo siento! Pero me enoja saber que te arrepientes de hacer el amor conmigo-**

 **-No me hagas esto** -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozos contenidos- **Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo y en verdad ame cada momento pero, no quiero seguir causándole daño a las personas cercanas a mí-**

 **-NO CONOCES A SHARON, ELLA NO ES NADA TUYO-** su miraba era fulminante- **NAT ES SOLO UNA TIPA QUE TE COGES CUANDO TIENES GANAS…-**

Antes que terminara la frase, bucky ya le había metido un puñetazo en el rostro. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Steve? ¿Por qué se veía tan desesperado? ¿Porque se expresaba así? Steve se limpió la sangre del labio y volteo a ver a bucky quien ahora estaba sentado en la mesa.

 **-Lo siento-** desvió la mirada- **No debí decir eso, es solo que estoy… muy molesto bucky-**

 **-¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA STEVE?!-**

 **-Ya te dije que lo siento-** trato de acercarse a él- **No tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí ayer en la noche contigo y ahora quieres que me olvide de esto-**

 **-Steve, esto está mal-**

 **-¿Me amas?-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Responde-**

 **-¿Por qué haces esto?-**

Steve volvió a besarlo, recostándolo en aquella mesa, se bajó el pantalón para que este sintiera su erección rozar su pierna, bucky no se resistía, él sabía que era débil tratándose del rubio.

 _ **-Te amo-**_

Dejo escapar entre sollozos, mientras Rogers le bañaba en miel los pezones erectos para lamerlos a la vez que comenzaba a masturbarlo, una y otra vez hasta que bucky no le quedaran fuerzas de venirse más. El rubio se concentró en hacerle el amor a Barnes, una vez más, sintiendo sus adentros, si la noche anterior no tuvieron tiempo de disfrutarse plenamente, en esta ocasión en la mesa de la sala estaban dando rienda suelta a su pasión. Bucky lo besaba desesperado, quería tenerlo solo para él, se aferraba a su cuerpo, para no dejarlo escapar. Siguieron haciendo el amor en aquella mesa para después continuar en la cocina, en la barra donde horas antes Rogers estaba preparando el desayuno.

Steve cargo a bucky aun estando dentro suyo para llevarlo hasta la sala donde se recostó en el sillón mientras este lo llenaba de su ser una vez más en el día, aquel "desayuno" había durado cinco horas sin parar. Hasta que el rubio llevo a bucky a la tina para que se bañara y descansara, no podía moverse.

 **-Fui muy rudo, lo siento-**

 **-Soy el único que puede aguantarte el ritmo** -bromeo- **No hay problema-**

 **-Voy a limpiar la cocina, vengo por ti en un rato-**

 **-Bien-**

Una vez que regreso Rogers a la tina, se llevó a su amante hasta su habitación, le dio ropa limpia y lo recostó. Se quedó un momento admirando su belleza, ya que este se había quedado dormido.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Soralove.-** Pues si Steve se da rienda suelta a tantos años de deseos reprimidos para su compañero. Victoria espero te esté gustando, porque la verdad eres la única que lee todas mis locuras Stucky.


	3. Acto 3

**Justo como él**

* * *

 **Acto 3**

* * *

Eran pasadas de las cinco de la tarde cuando Barnes despertó, no vio al rubio a su lado, se levantó poco a poco hasta que pudo lograrlo. Lo busco por toda la casa pero no pudo encontrarlo, hasta que fue a su despacho y lo vio hablando con un sujeto. ¿Quién diablos era y cuando había llegado?

 **-No puedes estar perdiendo el tiempo así-**

 **-No afecta en nada la misión-**

 **-Ocupa tu tiempo** -suspiro aquel hombre- **Steve debiste entregar aquel reporte desde anoche, no acostarte con tu compañero de batallas-**

 **-Con todo respeto señor no le concierne lo que haga con mi vida** **privada-**

Bucky se alejó lentamente para no hacer ruido pero era tarde, aquel hombre abrió las puertas de par en par y le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos.

 **-Vaya, debo irme Capitán** -se despidió- **Creo que seguirá ocupado esta noche-**

 **-Hasta la semana siguiente coronel-**

 **-Eso espero-**

Una vez solos el rubio fue donde su amante y acaricio su rostro, sabía todo lo que estaba poniendo en juego por estar con bucky pero francamente le importaba un bledo.

 **-¿Quién ere el tipo?-**

 **-El coronel Smith-** beso su frente- **nadie importante-**

 **-Debe serlo si viene hasta tu casa a hablar de trabajo,** **SHIELD es más persistente de lo que pensé-**

 **-Bucky-**

 **-¿Dime?-**

 **-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?-**

 **-Debo regresar a casa** -bajo la mirada- **tengo que hablar con Nat-**

 **-No quiero entrometerte pero hasta donde sé lo de ustedes no es nada serio-**

 **-Aun así debo decirle** -lo miro fijamente- **tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Sharon-**

 **-Lo pensare-**

Esa misma tarde Barnes regreso a su apartamento. Estaba bastante pensativo, tanto que no pudo dormir más de 15 minutos en toda la noche. Ya temprano Natasha regreso al lugar y fue cuando ambos pudieron hablar, la pelirroja no le sorprendía para nada escuchar de aquella aventura, ella estaba segura que bucky había tenido un crush en sus años de juventud compartidos con el Cap, siendo franca ella también lo había tenido, se sinceró. La relación que ambos compartían no era exclusiva y ellos lo sabían pero aun así bucky estaba chapado a la antigua y le parecía importante contárselo a la joven.

 **-¿Vas a ser su amante o su pareja?-**

 **-Creo que todo esto es solo una aventura** -suspiro **-Steve tiene su vida ya hecha-**

 **-Pero tú lo amas-**

 **-Lo hago-**

 **-Espero no salgas herido cariño** -beso su frente- **actúa con cautela, Sharon se dará cuenta pronto-**

 **-Espero que al menos Steve intente decirle algo-**

El soldado del invierno tenía asuntos que atender, varias misiones encubiertas lo tuvieron alejados del dominio público o al menos de los agentes de SHIELD que le seguían el paso ya que él cuidaba a _Kobik_ , la pequeña niña que fue creada a partir del cubo cósmico aquel que le había regresado su memoria y ahora en forma de infante de cinco años debía proteger, por lo menos dos meses estuvo incomunicado.

Cuando pudo regresar se encontró con Steve en un hotel lujoso donde le habían otorgado una suite, considerando que ya no vivía en aquella casa con Sharon. bucky sentía culpa pero aun así fue a verle.

 **-Hola, Steve-**

 **-Bucky-** se abalanzó contra él en el marco de la puerta para besarlo desaforadamente- **Te extrañé como no tienes idea-**

 **-Tonto-** dijo visiblemente sonrojado- **Yo... también-**

Por muchos años Bucky había deseado compartir un momento íntimo con su héroe, porque siempre lo había visto como un sueño, algo inalcanzable. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto se decía a si mismo mientras estaba recostado en la cama con el rubio encima suyo. Steve besaba su cuello mientras sus manos se encargaban de desnudarlo de manera rápida y certera.

 **-Ah, Steve-**

 **-Bucky... quédate conmigo** \- lamia su pecho- **Nunca me dejes-**

 **-Ahhh-**

El castaño arqueo de placer, al sentir el cuerpo caliente de Steve contra el suyo, su miembro latía de deseo contra el vientre de bucky, este termino de desprenderse de su ropa para sentirlo piel con piel. Sus uñas se anclaron en la ancha espalda del rubio que lo hicieron gruñir. Rogers tenía sus ojos clavados en los de Barnes, eran de un azul oceánico que hacían sucumbir al más joven. En ese reencuentro se dedicaron a hacer el amor por toda la habitación, la cocina, la piscina, la bañera, en la mesa de conferencias y en el sillón.

 **-Creo que tengo hambre-**

 **-¿Pedimos servicio a la habitación?-** pregunto el castaño.

- **No es muy bueno** -suspiro **\- iré mejor a traer algo del restaurante de enfrenté-**

 **-Mejor cenemos Allá-**

 **-Oh pero es solo un breve descanso** \- lo miro descaradamente **\- Aun no hemos terminado-**

 **-¡Eres insaciable Cap!-** se burlo

Una vez solo en la habitación, Barnes reviso su celular, tenía un mensaje de Nat burlándose de que no fueran a destruir la cama, sonrió al leerlo. Lo único extraño fue que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Sam, lo llamo y este contesto exaltado.

- **Hola Sam-**

 **-Sal de ahí-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-¿Steve está contigo?-**

 **-Fue a traer algo de cenar, ¿Qué diablos pasa?-**

 **-Necesitas irte, no puedo explicártelo ahora pero inventa algo, dile que te llamo Nat-**

- **Sam, estas muy extraño ¿Qué pasa?-**

La llamada termino, Sam le había colgado y solo hizo que Barnes se preocupara más de la cuenta. Una vez que llego Steve con comida Italiana y un poco de comida china, ambos comieron en la cama. Bucky miraba curioso al rubio, se veía en verdad a gusto a su lado, pero lo sentía distinto, como si le estuviera ocultando algo.

 **-Steve-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-¿Me estas ocultando algo?-**

Se hizo el silencio, Steve abrió los ojos de par en par, miro hacia el alrededor y después volvió a mirar a su amante, trago saliva para después acercarse al joven.

 **-Buck… ¿Confías en mí?-**

 **-Sabes que si-**

 **-¿Estarías conmigo a pesar de todo?-**

 **-Steve me estas asustando** -se preocupó

 **-¿Bucky te unirías a HYDRA por mí?-**

 **-¿Estas bromeando cierto?** -pregunto mientras observo que su semblante era serio- **No lo estás haciendo-**

 **-Es el futuro, los que están a cargo han avanzado mucho en un mejor mañana, pero es necesario eliminar unos pequeños baches en el camino pero el final es grandioso-**

 **-Steve, No puedes estar diciéndome esto-**

Bucky intento en verdad que intento mucho no llorar, pero no podía estaba destrozado. Su modelo a seguir, el hombre con el que lucho por tantos años por derrotar a HYDRA le estaba pidiendo ahora unirse a ella, es decir que él ya era parte. ¿Su amor por él lo harían irse con aquellos que odiaba? Fueron ellos quienes lo usaron como un arma y fue por ellos que tenía aun pesadillas de aquellos inocentes que asesino. ¡No podía! No podía hacerlo.

 **-No me respondas aun-** trato de limpiar sus lágrimas- **pero piénsalo-**

 **-¡Debo irme!-**

 **-¿No quieres quedarte a dormir?-**

 **-No puedo Steve** -lo miro tan decepcionado **-Perdóname-**

 **-Eres lo único importante que vale la pena salvar de este mundo-** acaricio su rostro **-te prometo hacerte feliz lo que me reste de vida si te unes a mí-**

¿Dónde estaba el hombre del que se enamoró? ¿Dónde estaba su Steve? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando todo esto? ¡Demasiado bueno para ser real! Se recrimino y recordando sus palabras.

Fue directo con Sam, de seguro eso era de lo que quería hablarle, de Steve… "Su Steve" era HYDRA.

Una vez que llego a la casa de Wilson, este se dispuso a hablar con él de todo lo que en realidad estaba pasando y giraba en torno a Kobik, la vez que ayudo a Steve a recuperar su juventud y lo que significaba ahora el símbolo de la nación convertido en hombre. Bucky solo escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza, pero no daba cabida a todo lo que le hablaba el hombre. ¿Era acaso un sueño? Lloraba de coraje, rabia y de un inmenso dolor en su corazón. Sam no quería continuar hablando pero sabía que debía hacerlo, era necesario que todo el mundo supiera que aquel hombre no era el verdadero "Steve Rogers". Cuando Kobik lo había "regresado" a la normalidad fue el momento exacto en que encerró al verdadero en el cubo cósmico y salió este agente de HYDRA. El hombre con el que había compartido la intimidad no era del que estaba enamorado y se odio por no notarlo, se recrimino su debilidad al ver cumplido su anhelo de tenerlo.

 **-Tenemos que rescatar al verdadero Cap-** dijo Sam sacándolo de sus pensamientos **-¿Estarás bien?-**

 **-No importa como este** -no podía dejar de llorar- **Tenemos que traerlo de vuelta Sam-**

 **-Scott nos va a ayudar en esto, no estamos solos y son varios lo que hemos descubierto a este farsante-**

 **-Pero yo no he podido-**

 **-Barnes, esto no es para que te recrimines… tu no podías-**

 **-Yo debí ser el primero en darme cuenta-**

 **-No te hagas esto-** puso su mano en el hombro del joven- **El uso lo que sientes por Steve para hacerte creer que no había nada malo o diferente-**

 **-¿COMO NO IBA A DARME CUENTA? EL TIPO ESTABA INTERESADO EN MI, EL VERDADERO STEVE JAMAS… JAMAS ME VERIA CON ESOS OJOS-**

El moreno no sabía que decirle, no pudo responderle nada, solo bajo la mirada y lo dejo desahogarse. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se enteró que Carter estaba prisionera de HYDRA

 **-¿Entonces la agente 13 se encuentra bien?-**

 **-Por así decirlo** -suspiro Sam- **Ese sujeto no sería capaz de asesinarla así que estamos tranquilos-**

 **-Sabemos que Steve esta prisionero en el cubo cósmico y también kobik** **pero ¿Dónde diablos esta ese cubo?-**

 **-En la armadura de ese tipo, tiene un campo de absorción y es ahí donde se encuentra oculto a simple vista pero en el lugar más** **peligroso posible-**

 **-Yo puedo ir y quitárselo-**

 **-Es muy peligroso Barnes-**

 **-No importa-**

 **-Además ¿Cómo planeas quitárselo? Hay que activar el traje para que quiera absórbete y eso no va a pasar** -lo regaño Wilson- **ya tenemos planeado usar a Scott para que se haga pequeño y con un señuelo pueda entrar y salvar al cap-**

 **-Sera pan comido-** dijo Ant-man

 **-Todos en las noticias creen que el verdadero Steve es quien estas detrás de todo esto** -apretó los dientes- **¡hasta el imbécil de Stark!-**

 **-Nat planea asesinarlo** -dijo Scott sin pensar de quien estaba hablando

 **-¡¿Qué?!-**

El soldado del invierno se sobresaltó, Romanoff estaba pensando en matar aquel clon malvado del hombre que amaba, el hecho de que él no pudiese hacerlo no quería decir que no deseara que alguien acabara con el pero… aun así. ¿Era necesario que fuera Nat? Realmente estaba nervioso, no quería pensar en ello por lo que presiono a los hombres para llevar a acabo aquel plan que tenían.

Solo había pasado una semana y media, solo eso y ellos estaban en camino para tratar de vencer a un capitán américa que lideraba HYDRA y estaba a punto de conquistar a todo el mundo, Bucky no podía meter sus sentimientos en juego porque había sido algo muy difícil para él aceptar lo que había sucedido con Natasha, lo supo cuando Clint apareció frente suyo, sabía muy bien lo que ambos habían perdido con su muerte Barnes deseaba acabar con todo y largarse muy lejos, perderse en el anonimato como antes y no volver a salir jamás.

 **-¿Estás listo?-** pregunto ant-man

 **-Si-** dijo el castaño seguro de sus acciones

 **-Tu entraras en ese campo de energía especial, rescataras al cap y a la niña ¿Podrás hacerlo?-**

 **-No tenemos otra opción** -sonrió- **creo que poder controlar a kobik**

Sam fue el señuelo y gracias a ello pudieron entrar en la armadura del capitán HYDRA, bucky sonrió al ver a su amado Steve, aquel que no lo amaba como él lo hacía, tomo su mano y ambos junto con kobik salieron de aquella prisión. La prensa estaba presente en aquella pelea del siglo, aquel enviado de HYDRA con la cara del capitán luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con el único y original Steve Rogers, todos podrían ver quién era el verdadero y así limpiar su imagen.

 **-¡Gracias Bucky!-**

El castaño estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho lo que el cap le había dicho unos momentos antes, lo vio tan feliz al lado de Sharon que no pudo decirle lo mucho que le alegraba verlo. Todo era como se supone debería ser, aquel tipo estaba en la cárcel y su visión de un futuro donde HYDRA reinara se vino abajo junto con él, todo era perfecto…menos para bucky.

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

 **Soralove**.- Falta saber que pasara con HYDRASteve y como bucky va sobrellevar todo lo sucedido. Nos vemos en el siguiente acto.


	4. Acto 4

**Justo como él**

* * *

 **Acto 4**

* * *

La cena había sido callada e incómoda, Sharon no deseaba hablar con Steve de lo que había pasado, de lo que el otro sujeto le había hecho y como había jugado con todos los que creyeron que era el verdadero.

 **-¡Lo siento!-**

 **-No tienes que disculparte** -dijo molesta- **Tu no estabas aquí, no hiciste nada ni fuiste culpable-**

 **-Por eso me estoy disculpando, por no haber estado aquí-** sujeto su mano- **Sharon en verdad lamento que ese tipo… se haya hecho pasar por mí-**

 **-Ahora es muy difícil para mí verte sin sentir coraje y eso no es justo para ti, lo sé-** suspiro- **pero aun así, es lo que siento-**

 **-Quizás deba quedarme con Sam un par de noches** -se levantó de la mesa **\- es lo mejor para ambos-**

 **-¡Gracias!-** sollozo- **me ayudaría mucho-**

* * *

Sin perder un momento, el rubio empaco sus cosas en una vieja mochila, solo un par de camisetas y unos pantalones, iría donde Sam sin invitación como acostumbraba. Mientras caminaba hacia su destino, recordó como el gobierno fue el encargado de llevarse lejos a su doble que servía a HYDRA, como fue él personalmente a escoltarlo a esa cárcel de máxima seguridad. La cara de ese tipo tan parecida a la suya y tan diferente a la vez, su semblante sin el más mínimo remordimiento y sus palabras _"Lo siento Rogers, tome lo que más amas y lo hice mío"_ había muchas opciones a esa declaratoria ¿Sharon? ¿Su manto como capitán américa? ¿La confianza de sus camaradas? ¿Su nación?.

 **-¡Vaya sorpresa!-** le abrió la puerta el moreno mientras lo invitaba a pasar

 **-Hola Sam-**

 **-¿Las cosas con Sharon no van bien?-**

 **-Aun desconfía** -suspiro- **No la culpo-**

 **-Las cosas no han sido fácil para nosotros** -guardo silencio un momento **-sobre todo para ella… y Barnes-**

 **-Por lo de Nat** -bajo la cabeza- **Lo sé, en verdad que me contuve mucho de no partirle la cara a ese tipo pero confió en que el sistema podrá hacer algo con él-**

 **-¿Enserio?-**

 **-No puedo más que esperar que así sea, en el pasado la gente piensa que yo mataba nazis a diestra y siniestra pero esas misiones eran de bucky siempre le ha tocado el trabajo más** **difícil,** **yo solo inmovilizaba y aturdía-**

 **-Lo sé-**

 **-Es un asco-** se tomó la cerveza que Sam le había ofrecido- **pero siempre he sido así-**

 **-No te culpo, tú** **sabes cómo lidiar tus problemas. Por cierto ¿Has** **podido hablar con Barnes?-**

 **-No-**

Rogers estaba deprimido por todo lo que había pasado, la gente lo veía y trataba diferente, no es que le importara mucho pero la gente importante para él le guardaba distancia y entre esas personas estaba Bucky, quien aunque fingiera una sonrisa se notaba su incomodidad al verlo, Steve no podía soportar esa mirada en su persona.

 **-Deberías hacerlo-**

 **-Él no quiere-**

 **-¿Lo haz buscado?-**

 **-Bucky no ha hablado conmigo desde que regrese…. Antes de eso ya llevábamos dos años sin vernos y ahora solo agregue más tiempo-**

 **-El tipo de HYDRA** -se detuvo un momento- **estaba interesado en hacer una amistad con él-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

 **-Quizás para no levantar sospechas, era amable con Barnes… ¡No lo sé! –** mintió- **Pero también se hizo pasar por ti con él-**

 **-¿Crees que le haya hecho daño? ¿Abra querido tenerlo como** **esclavo? ¿Al soldado del invierno?-**

 **-Por eso creo que deberías buscarlo-**

 **-No-** se puso de pie **-Puedo tardar mucho en comunicarme con él y más en que él hable por sí mismo-**

 **-¡¿Entonces qué diablos vas a hacer?!-**

 **-Voy a preguntarle al tipo causante de todo esto-**

* * *

Aquella cárcel de máxima seguridad era solo un nombre, para Rogers fue muy fácil encontrarla y temía que los agentes de HYDRA lo hicieran también, por eso y con esa excusa pidió hablar con el alcaide del lugar y a su vez tener una conferencia con el otro Steve. Sin muchas complicaciones fue hasta la celda del tipo y una vez solos se dispuso a interrogarlo.

 **-¿A que debo tu visita?-** lo miro el rubio con ojos cínicos- **No he estado aquí más de dos semanas-**

 **-¿Qué diablos planeas?-**

 **-Aquí adentro, nada-** sonrió **-No puedo salir y no sé porque, yo no hice nada… solo daba órdenes, los que estaban a mi servicio fueron lo que** **en verdad causaron todo este desastre-**

 **-Solo quiero saber si dentro de los planes de HYDRA estaban tratar de usar al soldado del invierno como su aliado-**

 **-¡Oh!-**

El hombre rubio y de melena despeinada entre cerro los ojos ante aquella pregunta, en verdad que el capitán américa era un completo idiota, el mismo que compartía parte de sus memorias y que había convivido con sus allegados podía saber lo que Barnes sentía por él pero aparentemente el héroe de la nación estaba demasiado ocupado en salvar el mundo como para darse cuenta.

 **-¿Cómo diablos engañaste a Bucky?-**

 **-Yo no lo engañe-**

 **-Fingiste ser una persona que no eras y te aprovechaste de todos-**

 **-¿No has hablado con él cierto?-**

 **-…-**

 **-¿No te ha contado nada?** –se burló **\- y aun así aquí estas, preguntándome preocupado por tu "amigo"-**

Aquel tipo se acercó lo suficiente para estar a la altura de su rostro, cerca de su oído y su hombro, donde recargo su mentón. Por alguna extraña razón Steve no lo aparto de golpe, sabía que este intentaba decirle algo en secreto y por eso permaneció quieto.

 **-"Tu Bucky" no te ha dicho que lo hice mío-**

Todo parecía indicar que Steve había escuchado mal, eso tenía que ser o al menos eso se repetía a sí mismo. Extrañado miro al tipo directamente a los ojos, esperando ver algún indicio de que estaba bromeando o mintiendo, pero no encontró nada.

 **-¡¿Qué diablos dijiste?!-** pregunto en tono serio

 **-Lo hice mío, muchas veces** -sonrió descaradamente- **tengo que decírtelo no había tenido mejor sexo en toda mi maldita vida-**

Lo golpeo, estaba rompiéndole la cara ahora mismo, encima de él y sin darse cuenta como estaban sus manos cubiertas de sangre. ¿Aquel maldito había abusado de bucky? El otro Rogers se retorcía en el piso burlándose de los golpes torpes y nada certeros que estaba recibiendo, hasta que le regreso uno directamente en el mentó.

 **-¿PORQUE DIABLOS TE DESQUITAS CONMIGO?-** comenzó a golpearlo también **-¿NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO TE LO HAYAS TIRADO ANTES?-**

 **-MALDITO ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE ABUSAR DE EL?-**

 **-Oh… no, te equivocas** -se apartó de él- **Bucky vino a mí personalmente, El tipo está loco por ti y tu no te habías dado cuenta-**

 **-Esta demente-**

 **-ERES UN IDIOTA SI CREES QUE IBA A DEJAR PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO MIO… de solo recordarlo se me hace agua la boca-**

Steve se fue directamente contra él, sujeto su cabeza y la estampaba en la pared, quería traspasarla con el cráneo del tipo, estaba completamente fuera de sí, llegaron los guardias del lugar y entre los cinco no pudieron someterlo, simplemente no podían detenerlo. Las imágenes de Steve en su cabeza no eran del bucky actual, era del que conoció en la guerra, aquel joven impetuoso que lo veía con admiración y al cual este adoraba con todo el corazón. Ese maldito tipo se había atrevido a tocarlo, no podía soportar la simple idea y menos la imagen mental.

 **-¿Qué diablos te pasa Cap?-** volvió en si al escuchar una voz y no seguía golpeando al sujeto porque alguien lo había detenido.

 **-¿Carol?-**

Capitan Marvel había venido a una visita regular al complejo cuando escucho todo el alboroto, fue la única que pudo detener la furia del Rubio, el otro Steve estaba aun con esa sonrisa cínica hasta que los guardias les pidieron que se marcharan, Danvers se llevó a Rogers hasta que salieron del lugar. No hablaron de nada, había miles de razones para que Steve quisiera partirle la cara a aquel impostor hacia que la capitán no necesitaba explicaciones.

 **-¿Puedes Llevarme donde esta bucky?-**

La voz del rubio se escuchaba entrecortada, Carol no dijo nada pero se dirigió en camino al lugar del soldado, ella lo había visto hace unos días y era la única de los vengadores que le ayudaría a encontrarlo sin hacerle pregunta, pensó para sí mismo Steve.

* * *

Bucky estaba en un departamento alejado de kobik, aquella pequeña estaba al cuidado de SHIELD a pesar de que el odiaba esa idea sabía que ellos la mantendrían lejos del Steve de HYDRA. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y por eso le pareció bien estar lo más alejado posible de todo y de todos. Sin embargo la vida le encantaba jugar con él al ver que en la puerta principal estaba el causante de tus penas.

 **-¿Steve?-**

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-Hola Capitán-** saludo a la rubia **-¿A que debo su visita?-**

 **-Capitán equivocado-** ella se elevó en el cielo- **es él el que quiere hablar contigo, adiós-**

 **-Cuídate Carol-**

El castaño le sonrió a Rogers, le daba gusto verlo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado bucky jamás podría guardarle rencor a Steve ni siquiera a su doble exacto, pero ahora que el rubio sabia la verdad todo se complicaría entre ambos. Barnes nunca pensó que la razón de visitarlo ese día era para hablar de cómo él y el otro capitán américa habían tenido sexo.

 **-¿Cómo has estado Steve?-**

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-Te ves más tranquilo-** sonrió- **me da gusto, ¿Y Sharon?-**

 **-Buck-** lo tomo de los hombros **-Necesito que me escuches con atención y por favor veme directamente a los ojos-**

 **-¿Steve?-** estaba consternado **-¿Qué sucedió?-**

 **-Aquel maldito…-** apretó los puños **-Ese desgraciado ¿Acaso te toco?-**

Barnes retrocedió, por instinto, tenía la mirada directa en aquellos ojos azules que adoraba tanto y al escuchar aquella pregunta, su mundo se le vino abajo. Se supone que Steve nunca debería enterarse de lo que paso entre ellos, nadie lo sabía aparte de Nat y Wilson, uno de ellos ya no estaba en este mundo y Sam no diría nada. ¡¿A no ser que?! Pensó asustado, Fue el Steve de HYDRA, él le había contado todo. No había nada más en el mundo que le infundiera miedo a Barnes que el hecho de que Steve le tuviera asco, temor o sintiera decepción de él y en esos momentos el creyó que estaba experimentando los tres.

 **-Lo siento Steve-** estaba temblando

 **-¿Por qué te disculpas?-** estaba enojado, pero no con bucky- **¿entonces si…?-**

 **-¡lo siento!-** sollozo a la vez que se alejaba- **No…. Tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento-**

 **-¿Estuviste con él?-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**

 **-Yo…-** miraba hacia todos lados menos hacia él- **Es solo que…-**

 **-Él dijo que tú lo buscaste ¿Por qué?-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-¡DEJA DE DISCULPARTE POR FAVOR!-** grito, estaba furioso porque no podía hacer nada, porque se sentía impotente y deseaba haber matado con sus propias manos al maldito que oso tocarlo **-¿POR QUE LO HICISTE CON UN TIPO DE HYDRA?-**

 **-POR QUE CREÍ QUE ERAS TU-** le respondió de la misma manera, dolido y enojado por igual, fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero ahora nada le importaba- **Creí que eras tú… el que me lo pidió-**

Steve seguía sujetándolo de los hombros mientras lo veía destrozado, llorando amargamente, el rubio no sabía cómo reaccionar, millones de pensamientos recorrieron su mente en ese solo instante, desde que se convirtió en el soldado del invierno Rogers había perdido aquella imagen que tenía que le inspiraba ganas de protegerlo de todo mal. Una vez que supo que el castaño no lo necesitaba más a su lado para ayudarlo, se sumió en una soledad profunda y el simple hecho de verlo le traía viejas memorias y dolor en su corazón, por aquello había huido muchas veces de sus posibles encuentros. Pero ahora estaba a su lado y lo veía tan frágil que por eso se volvió loco, no podría permitirse fallarle una vez más y sin embargo lo había hecho.

 **-¡Lo siento Bucky!-**

 **-Steve-** volvió a alejarse de el **-No tienes que disculparte… yo sé muy bien que tú no sientes lo mismo pero no pensé claramente cuando él me dijo que…-**

 **-¿No siento lo mismo que tú?-** pregunto ofendido **-¿Qué es lo que tu sientes?-**

 **-No me hagas esto Steve-**

 **-Te lo pido por favor, ponle nombre a esto-**

 **-¿PORQUE DIABLOS CREES QUE ME ACOSTÉ CON EL STEVE? MALDITA SEA, NO PUEDES PENSAR UN POCO** -ahora estaba reemplazando su dolor con enojo- **ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE CREER QUE YO ESTE ENAMORADO DE TI, DEL ÚNICO HOMBRE QUE ESTUVO A MI LADO POR TANTOS AÑOS AQUEL QUE ADMIRABA MAS QUE A NADIE-**

El Capitán volvió a acortar la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazo, lo hizo tan rápido que Barnes no lo vio venir, eso termino por romperlo internamente a la vez que se soltó a llorar, Rogers beso su frente y aquello se sentía como una disculpa… una respuesta a su declaración espontanea, Steve no lo amaba de la misma manera. Cuando de pronto bucky sintió los labios del otro en los suyos, tan suavemente como una brisa ligera, las lágrimas seguían cayendo pero ahora su mirada estaba perdida en aquellos ojos que amaba con toda su alma.

 **-Te amo Bucky-** acorto el beso para poder dejar en claro su corazón incluso para el mismo- **Siempre te he amado-**

 **-Steve…-**

 **-Jamás pensé que tu pudieses sentir lo mismo-** estaba llorando también- **Ni en mis más locos sueños creí que fuera capaz que tú me amases-**

 **-Steve-** sonrió **-¡Que idiota!-**

 **-¿Por qué no pude darme cuenta antes?-** se culpaba a sí mismo- **No he podido protegerte y ahora te he hecho sufrir mucho más-**

 **-Tú no hiciste nada-**

 **-Ese es el problema-** acaricio su rostro **-No he hecho nada… por culpa de mi estupidez ese desgraciado te ha hecho algo que no puedo perdonarle, no puedo dejarlo vivir después de esto** -

Bucky lo estaba besando ahora, Steve cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar mientras sujetaba al castaño por su espalda acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

 **-No pienses en nada mas-** le dijo mientras besaba su cuello- **Steve solo déjame disfrutar de este sueño un poco más y no lo menciones** **por favor, no quiero saber nada de él-**

 **-Buck-** jadeo **-Te amo… eso es una realidad-**

 **CONTINUARA**

* * *

Soralove.- HydraSteve está vivo así que no se preocupen, el Steve original no ha cometido asesinato. Mientras que las cosas entre James y él comienzan a tomar forma, las cosas no son tan simples como parecen, nada lo es.


	5. Acto 5

**Justo como él**

* * *

 **Acto 5**

* * *

Aquel departamento era antiguo solo tenía cosas básicas porque Barnes no planeaba quedarse mucho, nunca lo hacía. Eran paradas en su viaje hacia ningún lugar por eso no podía encariñarse en algún sitio. Hace una hora estaba recostado en su cama sin mucho en que pensar y ahora estaba en la entrada de su habitación recargado en la pared besándose con Steve, esta vez con el verdadero. Sus labios sabían tan distintos al del hombre de HYDRA, es como si bucky estuviera aprendiendo a diferenciarlos. Odiaba pensar en eso, ahora estaba compartiendo un momento tan maravilloso pero en su mente solo venían recuerdos del otro hombre, aquel que creyó era al que amaba.

 **-Steve-** Lo llamo mientras este besaba su cuello y sus manos se habían posicionado en los pezones erectos del hombre.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** se detuvo- **¿Quieres que me detenga?-**

 **-Lo siento-**

 **-No te disculpes, por favor** -lo beso en la mejilla- **Fui yo quien se adelantó-**

Ambos se quedaron ensimismados observándose entre sí, Steve estaba feliz, tanto que no le cabía en el pecho, esa sensación de bienestar y paz. Una tranquilidad que solo había tenido con él, recordó como lo había conocido, cuando accedido a tomar el super suero y tener una identidad secreta en la base militar donde estaba james, el pobre huérfano que no tenía otra opción más que quedarse en la base porque su padre había muerto, el que era visto como una "mascota" por el batallón, aquel que se veía tan indefenso justo como Steve hasta hace pocas semanas, se encariño con él tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de cuánto.

* * *

 _ **-Olvida lo que nos dijo el sargento, te invito un refresco-**_

 _ **-Eso está bien por mí-**_ _le sonrió-_ _ **Oye ¿ya viste en los periódicos a este nuevo héroe, capitán america?-**_

 _ **-Creo haber escuchado de él**_ _-dijo en tono de burla_

 _ **-Seria grandioso tener un hombre como el con nosotros**_ _-sus ojos se iluminaron-_ _ **acabaríamos más rápido con los nazis-**_

 _ **-¿Quién lo necesita?-**_ _lo miro directamente-_ _ **Ya me tienes a mí-**_

 _ **-Tú y tus bromas Steve-**_

* * *

Aquel breve recuerdo que cruzo por su mente hacia el momento más ameno, lo amaba en verdad lo hacía que cuando lo perdió se perdió a sí mismo, despertando en un futuro sin él, no había muchas razones por las cuales seguir.

 **-has estado callado mucho tiempo ¿Estas molesto conmigo?-** pregunto temeroso el castaño.

 **-Estaba recordando cuando te conocí-** acaricio su rostro- **como admirabas al capitán más que a mí-**

 **-Idiota-** se sonrojo- **para mi Steven Grant Rogers es el mejor héroe de todos-**

 **-Bucky…-**

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Lamento que hayas pasado por eso** -acaricio su cabello con mucha devoción- **no puedo perdonarme que él…-**

 **-Steve-** lo detuvo mientras suspiraba- **Nunca me obligo a hacer nada que yo no quisiera… por esa parte estoy seguro-**

 **-EL TE MINTIÓ, SE HIZO PASAR POR MI** -volvía a estar envuelto en ira **\- QUIZÁS NO TE FORZÓ PERO MINTIÓ AL RESPECTO Y ES LO MISMO-**

 **-Lo sé-** bajo la mirada y comenzó a llorar **-quizás solo lo digo para que me duela menos…-**

 **-MIERDA** -lo abrazo **-¡PERDÓNAME SOY UN IDIOTA! Debería empezar a cerrar mi gran boca y… no dejarme llevar-**

 **-No te preocupes Steve** -cerro los ojos ante aquel abrazo **-solo quédate conmigo esta noche quiero estar seguro entre tus brazos, por favor-**

No respondió pero se llevó cargado al castaño hasta la habitación, lo arropo después se metió en la cama con él, bucky busco el calor de Steve y se recostó en su pecho, podía escuchar sus latidos tan fuertes, aspiro su aroma y mientras el rubio lo acariciaba este se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente James vio al rubio acostado a su lado, no pudo evitar sollozar un poco, las veces que lo había hecho con el "otro" siempre le tocaba dormir solo, terminaba tenía que irse y cuando finalmente pudo quedarse a su lado fue la noche que le dijo que él era aliado de HYDRA. Bucky no iba a permitirle quitarle más su tranquilidad y menos arrebatarle la felicidad que este pudiese construir, no perdería el tiempo en fantasmas del pasado y comenzaría a actuar como le dictaba su ya muy atormentado corazón.

 **-ah…-** Steve comenzaba a abrir los ojos **-¿Bucky?-**

El castaño estaba debajo de las sabanas encima de él, lamiendo su miembro ya erecto, Steve sintió la calidez de bucky. ¿Estaba soñando? No sería la primera vez que soñaba con el de esa manera, pero en esta ocasión se sentía tan real, mucho mejor de que el pudiese haber soñado. ¡Era real! Bucky estaba haciéndole sexo oral mientras este apenas estaba despertando.

 **-Buenos días Steve-** se lo saco de la boca solo para eso

 **-¡¿Bucky, que haces?!-**

 **-¿No es obvio?-**

 **-Ahh** -se estremeció- **Espera… no tienes que hacerlo-**

 **-Quiero hacerlo-** se detuvo **-¿Tu no?-**

 **-Oh Bucky el cielo sabe que no hay nada que desee más que esto pero-** acaricio su rostro **-¿Tu estas bien?-**

 **-Si-** le sonrió mientras lamia la punta del pene del rubio- **te necesito steve-**

Rogers le sonrió y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones provocadas por la boca traviesa de este, arqueo su cabeza hasta donde pudo mientras dejaba escapar unos cuantos gemidos de placer, no tardó mucho en venirse, todo el semen había cubierto el pene del rubio y bucky se mostraba complacido de hacerlo sucumbir en tan poco tiempo. El castaño puso el lubricante y mientras se preparaba no dejaba de ver la mirada de su amante, quien lo veía como quien ve al cielo por primera vez, embelesado por su belleza.

 **-Bucky…eres tan hermoso-**

 **-¿No te parece mejor guapo?-**

 **-Esa palabra no alcanza a definirte por completo-** suspiro- **eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida-**

 **-Te amo steve** -dijo mientras el mismo introducía el pene de Rogers dentro suyo- **Ah… no quiero a nadie más que a ti-**

El rubio se levantó de la cama y beso a bucky apasionadamente, se movía rítmicamente a la vez que se metía en Barnes, quien ahora estaba recostado en el lugar de Steve. Rogers lo levantaba de las caderas y quería entrar por completo, quería sentir todo su ser dentro de su amante. Su mente le daba vueltas, la sensación era magnifica y eso se expandía por todo su cuerpo, veía el rostro desesperado de placer de bucky y eso lo hacía excitarse más.

 **-Ah…Buck** -jadeaba **-Voy a correrme…-**

 **-¡HAZLO STEVE!** -estaba completamente sonrojado y acalorado **-¡HÁZMELO!-**

Steven Rogers nunca antes había sido muy fanático del sexo, no era algo que le molestara, era una sensación muy placentera pero estando en la segunda guerra mundial no había mucho tiempo para "socializar". Cuando despertó en la época actual conoció a la agente trece, era una buena mujer en verdad que si le gustaba, a fin de cuentas ya había perdido a su compañero el único ser en el mundo que le importaba ya no estaba. Se dio a la tarea de ser feliz, la muerte de Barnes por un mejor mañana no sería en vano. Las noches al lado de una mujer que "quería" eran buenas pero podía prescindir de ellas. Pero ahora en esos momentos que estaba haciéndole el amor a la persona más importante de su maldita y jodida vida… era una historia distinta, aquel placer esa sublime, sentir el cuerpo caliente de Barnes contra el suyo, sus gemidos, sus ojos el blanco de tantos orgasmos que compartían. ¡Maldita sea! Podría seguir todo el día si quisieran y eso estaban haciendo.

 **-¡Vamos Bucky!-** besaba su cuello- **Es hora de que te vengas de** **nuevo-**

Bucky estaba de rodillas con Steve por detrás suyo, susurrando a su oído mientras su mano lo masturbaba y el seguía empujando su ser en contra de Barnes. Lo habían hecho desde que despertaron, no habían salido de esa cama por horas, ya de por si el colchón era viejo ahora estaba sin una pata, que Steve había roto sin esa intención pero le dieron poca importancia.

 **-Ah… Steve no puedo más-**

El rubio podía sentir como se corría el castaño en su mano, cálido y abundante líquido, le faltaba el aire pero había podido llegar una vez más gracias a Steve. Ambos se recostaron un poco en la cama para después ir hasta la bañera, agua caliente para los relajar los músculos de bucky. Rogers lo cargo hasta dejarlo ahí mientras él se daba un buen baño en la regadera continua.

* * *

 **-¿No piensas acompañarme?-** le dijo desde la tina

 **-Si voy a donde estas no podrás descansar** -le sonrió- **te lo haría otra vez-**

 **-No veo eso como un problema-**

 **-sínico** -termino y se colocó la toalla- **iré a buscar comida y regresare en momento-**

 **-Steve-**

No quería que se fuera, no quería recordar al otro Steve pero no podía evitarlo, así fue la noche que se enteró que l supuesto hombre con el que compartía la cama no era "su Steve". No le dijo lo que estaba recordando, solo se limitó a decirle que no se fuera, que era mejor que ambos regresaran a estados unidos juntos. El rubio sonrió, dejarían esa vieja morada que SHIELD le había asignado a bucky para poder regresar a su hogar, antes de irse a la mansión donde vivía con la agente trece, Rogers vivía en un departamento pequeño pero el cual era perfecto para él, porque no era la mansión de tony en donde se sentía como un intruso, la torre stark de los vengadores que era como quedarse a dormir en el trabajo o la mansión que le dio SHIELD, no era tampoco un hogar.

 **-¡Llegamos!-** dijo orgulloso de aquel departamento, casi olvidado con polvo y telarañas.

 **-¿Este es tu departamento?-** sonrió bucky

 **-Si estás aquí-** tomo su mano **-entonces es "hogar"-**

Ambos se quedaron ensimismados un momento, para después entrar, traían comida consigo y se dispusieron a terminar con ella, una vez terminado, Steve tenía que ir a ver a Sharon, bucky entendió que el rubio debía despedirse de una relación larga con altibajos pero que la joven Carter siempre había estado a su lado. Rodo una lagrima al recordar a Natasha, él había podido despedirse de lo suyo pero le dolía como había terminado su vida en manos de ese tipo que ella murió creyendo era Steve.

 **-Prometo no tardar mucho-**

 **-Tomate el tiempo que necesites** **Steve** -lo miro fijamente- **Ella merece toda tu atención-**

 **-Bien-**

- **Iré a dormir, te espero cuando regreses** -lo beso en la mejilla **-¡Suerte!-**

* * *

De nuevo esa sonrisa de tonto, pensó bucky, pero le alegraba verlo feliz, nadie más que Steve Rogers merecía ser feliz después de todo lo que había sacrificado a lo largo de su vida. Eran apenas las siete de la noche cuando Rogers se marchó, así que decidió poner orden a ese apartamento, recordó con ternura como Steve siempre había sido un descuidado desde que lo conoció, incluso esa noche que descubrió que él era el capitán américa en la tienda de acampar del ejército, mal cerrada, eso era típico del rubio. Una vez termino se recostó en la cama, con sabanas nuevas y una colcha cálida en la cual se envolvió para poder dormir. No estaba seguro cuanto durmió pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba soñando, no eran pesadillas como de costumbre… ¡No! Eran un dulce sueño, con el hombre que amaba, su héroe y su único amor verdadero.

 **-¿St… Steve?-** entre abrió los ojos, podía verlo a la orilla de la cama

 **-No quise despertarte-**

 **-Descuida-** volteo a ver el reloj que marcaban las dos de la mañana- **¿Cómo te fue?-**

 **-Bien-** prendió la luz y le mostró su ojo morado- **Sigo vivo-**

 **-¡Dios!-** se levantó de golpe **-Supongo que no lo tomo muy bien-**

 **-No puedo culparla-**

 **-Obviamente-** lo recostó a su lado y fue hielo, lo cual era lo único que había en aquella nevera que simulaba un refrigerador.

 **-Esta helado** -se quejó- **Odio sentir frío…-**

 **-Yo igual-**

 **-Me recuerda el tiempo que estuve congelado en el mar, cuando te perdí y…-**

Lo beso con ternura, no necesitaba recordar cosas dolorosas, ya había sufrido mucho en hablar con la mujer que le había dado tantos años de su vida y se notaba que Steve la quería. Había llorado, de seguro Sharon también, bucky podía entenderlo, pero aun así le dolía el corazón.

 **-Estaba soñando contigo-** le cambio el tema

 **-¡¿Enserio?!-**

 **-Soñé que estábamos juntos** -se sonrojo- **que en verdad querías quedarte conmigo-**

Lo sujeto de los hombros y lo recostó a su lado en la cama, era muy pequeña para ambos pero en ese momento era ideal porque lo abrazaba y acercaba a su pecho. Bucky escuchaba el latir del corazón de su amado mientras se le unía al suyo, Steve acaricio su cabello con delicadeza mientras le susurraba lo mucho que lo amaba.

 **-Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre bucky, como éramos antes del paso de los años. Pero ahora sin miedo de decirte lo mucho que te adoro-**

 **-Yo igual-** se entrecorto su voz- **Podríamos volver a luchar hombro a hombro como en los viejos tiempos…-**

- **Quiero que estemos alejados de eso por un largo tiempo-** beso su frente- **un respiro para ambos, solo tu y yo como una pareja-**

 **-Sabes que no podemos vivir alejados de los problemas o de los peligros que atentan contra nuestro mundo-**

 **-Lo sé-** respondió serio- **Pero sé que podemos dejar eso en las manos capaces de las nuevas generaciones y dedicarnos a estar juntos-**

 **-Quizás-** sonrió- **No puedo contar con que Stark salve este mundo pero siempre podemos contar con Carol** -

Se carcajeo, tanto y tan fuerte que le dolió un costado, lloro un poco de tanto reír y quizás también porque hacía años que no se encontraba tan feliz como en ese momento, lejos de su manto de capitán américa, lejos de los reflectores, quizás con su imagen manchada por el Capitán HYDRA que lo había suplantado y sin vivir esa vida perfecta al lado de una buena mujer en una casa de ensueño, pero era ahora simplemente Steve, el hombre más feliz del mundo porque estaba con su amado. Justo como él había deseado desde que se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su compañero de batallas.

 **-Así es Bucky-** lo miro fijamente en sus divinos ojos azules- **Todos son buenos héroes y sé que nos dejaron descansar un poco-**

 **-Eso espero-** lo beso- **debemos dormir mañana nos espera un día largo-**

 **-¿Eh?-**

 **-Necesitamos una cama más grande, un refrigerador, muebles, alimento de verdad-** hizo una mueca graciosa- **No pienso vivir aquí como un vagabundo, para eso puedo volver a mi departamento** -

 **-Todo lo que tú desees** -sonrió- **Yo me encargare de darte todo lo que tú me pidas-**

 **-¿Eso te incluye?-**

 **-Por supuesto-**

 **-Entonces suena perfecto-**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Soralove.-** Una vida pacifica espero que sea así para nuestro Stucky versión comic, finalmente termino este fic que iba a ser un oneshot pero no fue así porque soy una maldita desesperada y ya quería publicarlo sin terminar.


End file.
